


Road Rash

by edibleflowers



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edibleflowers/pseuds/edibleflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey's good at fixing what hurts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Rash

**Author's Note:**

> Bunny came to me in June '01. Languished, dormant, until December 11, 2001. Written at work, December 12, 2001.

"Ow!"

"Don't be such a fuckin' pussy."

"Fuckin' -- ow!" Justin yelped again, and Joey placed a firm hand on his ankle.

"Hold still, Jup. I can't clean this with you jerkin' around."

Justin gave Joey -- who was currently kneeling before him, a paper towel soaked in rubbing alcohol in one hand -- a mutinous glare. "If you hadn't shoved me..."

"Look, man, it was an accident, and I said I was sorry." Joey looked down at Justin's knee, still bloody and raw. He'd picked most of the gravel and dirt from it, but blood continued to ooze slowly from multiple tiny wounds; by and large, though, it had stopped bleeding. Joey picked up the wet washcloth and dabbed at the skinned mess again, keeping his hand clamped on Justin's leg. He wanted to get it all clean and disinfected before bandaging it.

Justin hissed, wincing, but otherwise was still. Joey worked as quickly as he could, enduring the occasional "Shit!" or "Fuck!" or "This is the last time I ever play basketball with you, I swear to God" in stoic silence.

Finally, Joey had the raw knee cleaned and bandaged, hospital tape holding the gauze in place. "There," he said, kneeling back.

"Thanks," Justin said. He moved his leg, winced again. "Still fuckin' hurts."

Joey pursed his lips, his eyes narrowing as he looked up to Justin. "I could -- try distracting you from it, maybe. Make up for running into you?"

Justin arched a skeptical eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Joey put his hands on the couch, on either side of Justin's thighs, and pushed himself up so that they were at eye-level. Placing a knee between Justin's splayed limbs, he smiled and leaned forward, his mouth suddenly close to Justin's ear. His breath was heated and damp. "If you want."

At Justin's shaky nod, Joey brushed a gentle kiss across his cheek, then knelt on the floor again. He pushed up Justin's tee-shirt with one hand, working at the fly of his shorts with the other. Justin was still sweaty and dirty from the pick-up game of ball they'd been playing before, but fresh sweat broke on his forehead now as Joey spread his shorts open.

One big hand pushed Justin's underwear down, finding and closing around the rapidly stiffening cock there. "Nice," he murmured, pushing Justin's knees further apart so that he could move in closer. "Damn, J."

Justin let his bottom lip out from between his teeth long enough to grin. "I knew you wanted me." Then he let out a moan: Joey had leaned forward, taking most of his dick into his mouth at once.

"Holy shit," Justin gasped, as Joey warmed to his task, his tongue hot, dancing around the head of his cock. Justin was fully hard now, and the sensation of wet heat, the roughness of Joey's tongue, made him writhe, his head falling back on the couch's upper surface.

Joey glanced upward, mirth in his eyes, pleased to see the positive reaction. Justin's cock was hot, impossibly stiff in his mouth, and the scent of sweat, underlaid with a hint of soap and the cologne Justin favored, intoxicated. Joey pressed forward, his fist curled around the base, so that he could leisurely suck at the head for a while.

Justin responded beautifully. His head rolled on the couch's back, lips parted to allow his soft, sharp gasps and whimpers to emerge uninhibited. Joey glanced upward for a moment, pleased by the rewarding sight of a flushed, trembling Justin falling apart under his ministrations.

He let his head bob lower, removing his hand as he took in more and more of Justin's dick. The moans had graduated to coherent cries -- "Oh, Jesus, Joey!" and "Fuck!" -- by the time Joey had the full heavy length covered by his eager lips; his nose pressed into damp, coarse hair, sweat stinging his nostrils while his throat squeezed the head of Justin's erection.

He held it there for a few breathless moments, then pulled back, panting. He could taste the bitter-salty pre-come at the back of his tongue, knew from the dark rose of Justin's face and the way his thighs shook that orgasm was imminent. Grinning, he slid his mouth over Justin again, taking the full length of his throbbing penis all the way in.

Justin groaned: "Joey, I'm--" approximately two seconds before he did, his thighs straining upward, forcing his cock deeper. Joey took it, gagging a little, pulling back a little to let his mouth be filled. Swallowing, he rubbed at his lips, which felt swollen and used, as Justin panted, stunned and limp above him.

"Jeez," he gasped. Joey climbed up to sit next to him, his sweats distended by an erection of his own.

"Did it work?" Joey asked, smiling.

"Huh?" Justin's hands fell to Joey's waist, urging the bigger man closer.

"Did I distract you?"

" _Fuck_ , yeah," Justin said feelingly.

Joey chuckled, tipping his head to rest against Justin's. "Good."

"Better than good." One of Justin's hands stole to cover the heated bulge at Joey's groin; Joey made a soft noise, and Justin gave him an innocent look.

"Gonna do something with that?" Joey asked, grinning.

"Can I -- um." Justin's hand moved, long fingers outlining, mapping the shape of Joey's cock, heavy and thick beneath worn cotton.

Joey snorted, sprawling in repose and laying his arms over the back of the couch. "Like I'm gonna say no. But, uh, your knee."

"I'll be careful," Justin grinned.


End file.
